The World
by GreatAether96
Summary: The town of Inaba has it's Investigation Team wrapping up the case with no more victims having shown up on the TV after Mitsuo. Then one day a mysterious English-speaking student shows up on the television, arousing the groups suspicions. Who is this person? Why is he here? And just when they we almost done. Contains Naotokami, dashes of other pairings, and an OC. No flames plea
1. Chapter 1

**I don't know what the reaction'll be from my fans, but I AM going to be working on a second story while doing my far less lengthy Christmastime story. Just to prevent any confusion, all words spoken in English will be italicized to distinguish from the words that are meant to be spoken in Japanese.**

**MAKE SURE THAT YOU HAVE READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE BEFORE READING THE STORY, AS IT PROVIDES AN UNDERSTANDING THAT HELPS READ THE STORY IN A MORE FLUID MANNER.**

* * *

Yu was walking through the sterilized hallway on his way to visit Yumi and her father, when he heard shouting in English. Now, he didn't speak it...very well...but that didn't mean he was totally clueless about what was being said.

"_What do you mean you_...! ..._I just_..._him_! _I_... _you, too_! _Damn_ _you_, ..._selfish old bastard_! _Just when I_... _someone in_... _again_!_ DAMMIT_!" A young male screamed until his lungs considerably neared their bursting point

Yu rushed past the room where the yelling had happened moments earlier to get to the room of Yumi's father, but as he passed, he noticed the young man that had been screaming in a business suit with his head buried in the covers at the foot of a bed, crying while a fragile and decrepit older man placed a hand on his back, consoling him.

"_Don't know what wrong, but hope can fix it._" Yu said quickly as he rocketed by

"Thank you!" The bedridden man shouted after him, then went into a coughing fit

As Yu passed through the doorframe, Yumi looked at him

"What was THAT!" She asked with a shocked expression that mismatched her bloodshot eyes

"It was just a young guy crying about something in English... I couldn't understand very well... Anyway, how's your father doing?"

"He's resting comfortably, which I'm thankful for. Thanks for checking on us, Yu." Yumi said with a sideways glance

"Alright. I'm gonna go back home and study, alright? Call me if his condition changes." Yu said as he walked toward the door. "Make sure you take care of yourself, too. Rest often and study for the tests every now and again, alright?" Yu said as he nonchalantly walled out the door

* * *

Yu slid open to door to the house

"Welcome home, big bro!" Nanako chirped excitedly "I made some ramen for you. Creamy Chicken, your favourite."

"Thank you, Nanako. Could you please change it to the news?" Yu inquired

"Sure, but I don't know why you watch it so much. It's pretty boring." Nanako sighed "You should lighten up and watch some anime every now and again."

Yu sighed 'I wish I could, but with these kidnappings and murders, I have to be ever vigilant... I haven't even touched the manga on my dresser in the last couple of months... Maybe I could take just one little brea-"

"TONIGHT'S TOP STORY: LATE MILLIONAIRE'S SON MOVES TO INABA TO LIVE IN CARE OF UNCLE CURRENTLY ON A HIATUS FROM BOOKWRITING DUE TO HEALTH ISSUES" the television seemed to shout "Now to our on-the-scene reporter, Takeru Arisato!"

"Thanks! Is it true that your father, the famed owner and president of the Isola shoe company, left you with not only most of his fortune, but also a junior position on the board?"

"W-What! I-I'm not answering any questions at this time!" A teenager said to the TV cameraman, though it had been translated to Japanese.

All Yu could see were the bloodshot eyes framed by dark, half-rimmed glasses. Yu could have sworn that he'd seen this young man before, but he couldn't place it. Maybe at Junes or at the bookstore?

It was actually a fairly large town despite being all the way out here in the boonies...

"Isn't it true that your uncle, the famed bookwriter Giovanni Isola, is now suffering from a bout of his pneumonia that the doctors say he might not recover from?"

"I'm not answering your questions!" He said before getting into a modest, gray towncar that could appear in one's line of sight, stay there for a good three minutes, leave, and be forgotten immediately, as was it's design.

"Well, I'm afraid that's all the time we have with Mr. Isola. Now to Taoro for the weather."

'Hmmm. Maybe I should call a meeting to see if we should keep an eye on hi-' Yu thought before feeling a buzzing in his pocket

"Hey, Yu. Did you watch the news?" Naoto asked "I think we should keep an eye on the Midnight Channel, just in case...I'll come over and hang out with you, alright?" came the shy question

"Um, a-alright, Naoto..." Yu stumbled while looking at the weather for the next week. Tonight and Sunday were rainy both in the nights and their days.

The group might have to meet up at Junes tomorrow.

And the investigation had just begun to slow down, too.

* * *

**Alright, there we go. the first chapter of my new story, The World.**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think.**

**If you want to see something changed, make sure to tell me in a review, as that's the only way I'll be able to see it. (Also, it makes me feel so much better to see a review for one of my stories. :D)  
**


	2. Chapter 2

Yu heard the door slide open

"Hello? It's Shirogane!" Naoto called

"Come on in! Dojima's out trying to solve his cases, so we'll be able to study in peace." Yu called from the living room

"Alright. So, should we go upstairs?"

"Yeah. You should get to bed, Nanako. We all have to stay on a schedule to wake up on time the next morning." Yu suggested

"Alright. Just make sure you guys are actually studying. That's what dad told me to tell you guys." Nanako repeated to the teenagers. They could just imagine Dojima telling them just that with a deep scowl etched into his countenance.

Naoto chuckled nervously "Alright. Tonight is all about studying." Naoto reassured young Nanako

The duo walked up the stairs and a they entered the doorway, Naoto leaned into Yu's ear and whispered quietly

"But the next time I come here won't be to help you study." Naoto said with a wink and a pale blush

"I-I can't wait, but shouldn't we really study for our tests before the Midnight Channel comes on?" Yu stammered slightly

"Oh, alright. Just promise me you'll make up for it next time." Naoto reluctantly agreed

* * *

"Alright, that should be enough studying for now." Naoto said as she shut the thick Algebra II book, a welcome change in sound from the rain pattering against the window repetitively

"Yeah, I think you're right, Naoto." Yu said while staring directly at his clock.

A clock that read '11:58'.

"So...what should we talk about while we're waiting for it to come o-?"

The room darkened and the television flashed to life with static buzzing blocking some of the audio and the static on screen distorting the image slightly, but anyone who wasn't blind in any way (and that doesn't mean oblivious) was capable of seeing a high school-age boy in a fancy three-piece suit.

"I am finally free to... and be with... all I have ever wanted. I'm finally FREE! There's no one to... or tell me... or how to live. I'm finally my own person! " the Shadow said with total exuberance that it started to cackle madly.

"Now that the old... gone and the other one's teetering on the brink of death... free! I have all of this... and no place to... of it! And it's all thanks to those old geezers!" the Shadow smirked like a cat would to a cornered and wounded mouse.

The television flicked off, leaving the room eerily silent.

"What the hell! Where did that come from? More importantly, what was he saying?" Naoto rocketed off questions

"I'm not sure, Naoto. All I was really able to get from all that was that he was freed from...something." Yu answered the rhetorical question with an honest answer.

"Why did I it come on early, anyway?" Naoto asked Yu

"I've only noticed it once before, but I had to reset my clock, and I accidentally set it a minute back. I've just never gotten around to it..." Yu chuckled sheepishly

"Why does that not surprise me?" Naoto chuckled lightly "Anyway, I'll walk home. See you tomorrow, Senpai." Naoto began to walk out the door.

Until Yu grabbed her hand "What kind of host would I be if I let you walk home after midnight? Please stay here until the morning, I insist."  
"But what if Dojima shows up in the morning?"  
"Uncle has to be the most determined detective on the force. He pulls so many all-nighters, I'm amazed he hasn't dropped dead, yet. He won't be home, trust me."  
"And Nanako?"  
"I'll tell her what I told you. It's too dangerous to be going alone at night."

"Alright. I'll take the couch so you can have the futon." Naoto volunteered  
"No way. The couch is uncomfortable as all hell and I'm more used to it than you are. I'd sleep much more soundly if you'd take the futon."  
"I can't do that to you. I'll only take your bed if you share it with me."  
"Sh-Share it! Don't you think it's a little early to be sleeping together?"  
"OH GOD, YU! We don't have to have... You know..."

"A-Alright." Yu slid into the futon "Y-your turn..."

Naoto slipped into the futon quickly and slid her arms around Yu

"That doesn't mean I don't want to, though." Naoto whispered as she pecked his cheek "I love you, Senpai."

* * *

**Next morning**

* * *

Yu and Naoto walked hand-in-hand their way to school, smiling happily.

They didn't care about what anyone else thought of them being together.

The Detective Prince and the City Boy were happy together.

They silently parted ways to their respective homeroom classes with a look that said 'I'll see you during lunch'

* * *

**Alright guys, I hope you enjoyed this update, though I'm not exactly sure if anyone's reading this. As such, I'll give you guys a challenge. This story has to reach seven reviews to be updated.  
**

**There's also a bonus lemon scene, though I won't release it until this story hits ten reviews. (Note for after the criteria have been met: If you want the scene, send me a PM with your email, and I'll send you the file as soon as I'm able.)  
**

**I don't like doing this guys, but I'm not sure if anyone likes this or not, so this is kinda a test in a way. DX  
**

**I'm really just making sure I'm not wasting my time, ya know?  
**

**Anyway, hope to see ya guys in the next installment!  
**

**~GA96  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, you guys need to really thank The Heartless Wanderer for handing me the verbal bitchslap that got me working on this again, and not only him, but all of the others who reviewed. Seriously, go thank them. Now. Their inbox(s) need to be flooded with 'Thank you' messages by the 'morrow! Also, about that lemon scene, I'll either redo the chapter and add that in, with a warning of course, or I'll make a totally separate chapter. Either way, no more review-requirements. :3 Though, if you want to leave a review, I won't stop you. XD**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

**Though, do be warned as the chapter does technically _CONTAIN SPOILERS_, though to even know who Naoto is/have an S.L. with her, you'd be way past that part in the story, but whatever.  
**

**You have been warned nonetheless.  
**

* * *

The entire group had gathered during lunch on the rooftop to discuss the recent showing of the Midnight Channel, the small beams of sunlight barely piercing through the dense sheet of gray clouds that blanketed the sky

"That Shadow reminded me of a new classmate of mine. He just got here today. 'Course, I can't tell you for sure, though with what we know about how the victims are chosen and the fact that he was the guy on the news yesterday, I'd say that it was his Shadow on the Midnight Channel." Kanji initiated the discussion through ramen noodles

"Well, duh. We know that. I'm more interested in what he was saying. It was something about being 'free', I think." Chie thought aloud

"It was in English, I think. Kinda weird, don't you think?" Yukiko asked

"Yes. I could only understand some of what it was saying."

"I know, right? If you're gonna live in Japan, speak fucking Japanese!" Yosuke exclaimed

"Some parts of the Midnight Channel were just downright creepy, though. Didn't you guys see all that stuff in the dungeon? Seriously scary if you ask me." Rise shuddered

"You mean the Iron Maidens and pendulums? And all those chains laying around? Ugh." Kanji shuddered

"I didn't see any Iron Maidens. I was talking bondage gear and stuff like that. I never saw any torture devices, Kanji..." Rise shuddered "I'm able to understand what he says, though I didn't know you'd be unable to understand it yourself, Senpai. Maybe you could come over and I'll translate it for you, if you want..." Rise blushed lightly when she looked over at Yu

Yu looked over to Naoto, trying too see what she thought

"Do you mind, Nao-?" Yu asked her outright  
"Nope." Naoto cut him off "If it's for the case, then I don't mind." her voice said, though her body language and tone practically screamed otherwise

"See? Nothing to worry about, Senpai!" Rise smiled happily, oblivious with joy at getting Yu to come over

"Anyway, onto a topic that's less likely to result in a fight, it's quite the stroke of luck that the rain stopped long enough for us to eat lunch up here, no?" Yu quickly shifted the topic, hoping someone would take the hint

Yosuke was about to pose the question as to why one would stop a catfight, but quickly decided against it. He liked his head right where it was:

On his shoulders.

"Yes. The gods have really smiled on us, haven't they?" Yukiko smiled happily **(A/N: Yes...Gods...Of course...)**

There was an awkward silence drifting about after that last comment

"Is there anything left to talk about? I'm fairly certain that Lunch is about to end." Chie asked politely

"What! Why didn't you mention something sooner!? I still have half a thing of sushi left!" Yousuke exclaimed  
"Well, since we've done got about three minutes left, I can help you eat it."  
"But you don't have any chopsticks!"  
"Well then, you'll just have to feed me."

Yu started on his way to class with Naoto. They could never stand PDA's.

Besides, if King Moron caught those two, he'd-... Oh yeah.

King Moron wasn't there anymore.

That's why they had to solve the mystery, so that there wouldn't be any more victims.

And anyway, it took a while to get to the roof, and they'd rather not be rushed to get to class.

* * *

**Dear lord, I had intended for this update to be so much longer, but I feel as though I can't seem to get the right words for the next scene, so I'll just give you guys this for your update.  
**

**I really do feel incredibly bad for leaving you guys hanging for so long. It had even gotten to the point where it felt like there were new reviews every day, so I thought: 'Hell, they've been waiting for far too long, so I'll give them what I can for now and hopefully I can get some serious work done in all of the following chapters.'  
**

**With Sophomore starting in two weeks, I'll probably be getting into a routine and you guys can enjoy either weekly or bi-weekly updates, depends on my workload. Hopefully it won't get serious until about a few weeks in, but I'm not sure with Psychology... Or ROTC... Or Chemistry...  
**

**Anyway, in the next chapter, expect some serious plotty goodness. :D  
**

**Now, to work on Eight Days of Christmas... D:  
**


End file.
